wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Carbuncle Bungle/Transcript - Elias
'Part 1' ---- Cover: Image of a pink carbuncle with gold frame and blue background. ---- Spin-Off Carbuncle Bungle Chapter - 1. ---- Scene: Blank black background. ---- These stories are spin-offs to the Main Story. The stories start from partway through the Main Story. Enjoy the special stories never before seen! ---- Scene: Green field with stairs and blue sky. ---- Elias: "Er... are you in love with Luca?" Liz: "What?" Elias: "Ack, what am I saying?" Liz: "Elias?" Elias: "Forget about it... Sorry, it seems I'm not my usual self." "Let's stop here for today." Liz: "O-Okay..." Elias turned around and walked away. Liz: "Elias..." Grimoire: "Aah, it's nice to be young." Liz: "Mr. Grimoire!" Grimoire: "Miss, are you in love with him?" Lin: "W-What are you t-talking about?" "Please get back into my bag now!" Grimoire: "Pft. Don't get so angry. I've been bored in that dusty library for too long." Liz: "Hurry!" I lightly pulled on its opened page. Grimoire: "I get it, I get it! Stop, or I'll be tore!" After confirming that the grimoire had retreated into my bag, I turned to face the Carbuncle again." It had grown to a wolf's size with my magic, and it stood at the ready, as if asking me to cast the next spell. Liz Hart: "Haha, and what's got you so cooperative, I wonder?" (Even without Elias, with how far I've come, this'll work out just fine!) Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at the Carbuncle. (I want it to be bigger. Big as a bear...) ---- Yellow effects. ---- Liz Hart: "O Carbuncle, I command you to grow! Carbuncle Clesko!" A veil of light burst from my wand, and a cloud of smoke rose up before me. The wind blew the smoke away to reveal the Carbuncle, now larger than I was. (Yes! I've perfected it!) The Carbuncle started to jump around, as if fascinated by its new line of sight. The ground shook each time it came down. 'Part 2' I couldn't help bu grin as even the supersized Carbuncle acted like its usual self. Liz Har: "Carbuncle." As I called its name, it obediently came over to me. (Pretty striking up close, but... even this big, it's so cute!) I hugged it -- or, rather, buried my face in its bountiful belly. Carbuncle: "Squee!" (Haha, it's so warm and nice...) (Its normal, small form is really cute, but having some size on it isn't bad either.) Then, when I was just about to doze off against its warm fur, I realized something. (...How am I going to get it back to normal size?) There was no way I could just bring it back to the dorm like this. (Though Amelia would probably be happy about it...) Liz Hart: "Hey, Grimoire? What spell shuold I chant to get the Carbuncle smaller again?" Grimoire: "Ordering me to get back into the bag, then to tell you the right spell... sheesh, some people!" I could hear the book's disgruntled voice from my bag. Grimoire: "To make an object smaller, the formula is the object's name followed by the command to shrink it." "The second half of the formula is the object's name followed by 'reductio!', got it?" (Reductio... I see.) Focus your magic into a single point. Picture what you want and say the chant. I repeated the words Elias told me over and over in my head. (Turn it back to its regular size... about as big as a cat...!) Liz Hart: "O Carbuncle, I command you to shrink! Carbuncle Reductio!" The Carbuncle's body was enveloped in light, and a mass of smoke rose up. I waited for the smoke to clear, heart pounding, and when I did, I saw the Carbuncle, now smaller. (I did it! I pulled off a spell on my first try!) Unable to hold back my joy, I embraced the delightful creature. Carbuncle: "Squee!" It let out a really happy cry... but... (...Huh? Something seems really... off...) I held it at arms length and stared. (It's a little big.) ---- Magic Challenge: x1 Magic Key. ---- 'Part 3' I couldn't shake the feeling that it should have been a little smaller. (Hmm, what shuold I do about this? Should I have envisioned something smaller when I cast the spell?) (Something a little smaller than a cat... a kitten? No, that's too small. How about a chicken?) (Well, let me just give it a try. I pulled it off once already, so this should be fine!) I readied my wand, and the Carbuncle, as if it'd been waiting for me to do this, braced itself for the magic. (Haha, what a good Carbuncle!) (I've got to make this work for it's sake, too. All right, first I'll envision a chicken's size...) Liz Hart: "Oh Carbuncle, I command thee to shrink! Carbuncle Re...re... Uh, what was the spell, again?" ---- Yellow effects. ---- But just as I thought I should ask the grimoire again, a wave of light poured from the end of my wand. (Wh-What?! What's going on?!) ---- Scene: Blank white background. ---- The light grew brighter and brighter, until the entire area was engulfed in it. Unable to take the brightness, I shut my eyes. ---- Scene: Blank black background. ---- ... ... ... ---- Scene: back to the green garden with stairs. ---- The light beating against my closed eyelids started to dim, so I timidly opened my eyes. My view of the grassy plains had gotten lower. I must've had fallen in my surprise. (What a surprise...) I stood up, and my line of sight... didn't change. (...Huh?) When I looked down, the ground seemed a lot closer than it should've been. And above the ground I could see a plump, furry belly. (...What? What's even...?) I put my hands out, but instead of fingers there were short, padded appendages instead. As I looked around, I saw fur covering my body and a tail sticking out the back. Liz Hart: "..." (Um, uh... wait, don't tell me... I've turned into a Carbuncle?!) (What am I going to do?! Seriously, what should I do?!) I desperately looked around the area for someone to help me, but I was alone. Or, rather, my line of sight was too low to see anyone. But I did notice a familiar bag on the ground. (That's it! The grimoire!) Moving my short legs as fast as I could, I pulled the grimoire from my bag. 'Part 4' Liz Hart: "Squee! Squee! (Grimoire, help me! I've turned into a Carbuncle!)" Grimoire: "What in the world?! Hey, Liz, do something about this thing!" Liz Hart: "Squee! Squee! (It's me! I'm Liz!)" Grimoire: "Don't hit me like that! Hey, Liz! Liz, where'd you go?!" (No way... he doesn't understand me?) Grimoire: "Leaving me behind and running off somewhere... She's so irresponsible!" (But I'm right here...! Oh, what am I going to do? If no one understands me, I can't call for help...) (Am I going to stay a Carbuncle... forever? No, there's got to be a way!) I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't think of anything. (What should I do, what should I do...?!) ???: "Was that light a while ago... magic? Liz, are you there?" A human voice. A voice that had been with me until mere moments before. Hearing it filled me with delight, and I looked around for the source. Liz Hart: "Squee! (Elias!)" I was so happy that someone I could depend on -- that Elias had come back. I clutched at his leg. Elias: "Liz... She's not here...?" Grimoire: "That voice -- you're that boy, aren't you!" Elias: "?!... Oh, Grimoire, is that you?" "Where'd Liz go?" Liz Hart: "Squee squee! (I'm right here!)" Grimoire: "I've got no idea. She was here practicing her magic just a moment ago, and the next? Gone." Elias: "Where'd she go? And why'd she just leave her bag here? Talk about irresponsible." Something suddenly grabbed my neck, and Elias's face filled my vision. Elias: "I remembered that I forgot to reverse the spell I'd cast on you and came back, but..." "...you're already back to normal. Did Liz do this?" Liz Hart: "Squee! Squee squee! (Yes! Then I messed up the spell and turned into a Carbuncle!)" Elias: "...Do you know where your master went off to?" Liz Hart: "Squee! Squeeee! (It's me! I'm Liz)" Desperately waving my paws and employing all the body language I could muster, I tried to explain to Elias that I'd turned into a Carbuncle. (Even if I can't speak, Elias will understand me! He has to!) Elias: "...Too busy dancing to listen, huh?" Liz Hart: "Squee!! (Whaaaat?!)" 'Part 5' Elias: "Did something urgent come up...? But even if something did, I can't imagine she'd just leave her bag and go." "Did she get caught up in some trouble...? At school? In a place like this?" Elias appeared to be thinking about something. Elias: "Let me take a quick look around the area." With that, Elias took my bag. Elias: "...This sure is heavy. I've always wondered why she has to carry something this heavy just to go to school..." He picked up me, too, and rested me on his shoulder. (Eep! Elias's cheek is right next to me!) I bashfully tried to retreat off his shoulder, but he caught me. Elias: "Hey, stay put, all right? I'm going to go look for your master." (That's what I'm trying to say! I'm Liz!) But my feelings weren't getting through to him at all, and I ended up going with Elias on a wild goose chase. ---- Scene: Gedonelune Academy courtyard. ---- The courtyard was still full of students chatting casually and jokingly casting spells on each other. Elias: "Yukiya!" And in the midst of the scene, Elias found and called out to Yukiya. Yukiya: "...Elias? Something up?" Elias: "Have you seen Liz around here?" Yukiya: "...I haven't. Weren't you going to help her practice magic today?" Elias: "Yeah, and we were together up until a little while ago... Looks like she left her bag behind and went off somewhere." Yukiya: "...She left her bag?" Elias: "It's probably nothing, but I'm a bit concerned." (Aww, Elias is worried about me...) Yukiya: "...Indeed. But, this is Liz. I could definitely see her dropping her bag and going off somewhere." Elias: "...Point." (Yukiya?! Elias?! Just what kind of image of me do you two have...?!) Yukiya: "...Speaking of which, how was Liz's magic practice going?" Elias: "Pretty well. Today she pulled off a spell for the first time." Yukiya: "...I see. That's good to hear." Elias: "I'm making her use her talent as a tamer to cast spells on the Carbuncle." "All thanks to that good advice you gave me. Thanks for that." Yukiya: "...I haven't done anything. You instructed her well, and she worked hard." (Yukiya and Elias are... surprisingly friendly.) Elias: "Well, I'll go look around a bit more for Liz." Yukiya: "All right. I'll tell her you were looking for her if I see her." 'Part 6' ---- Scene: Forest. ---- Elias: "I don't think she'd have come here, bug..." (Ohh, how am I going to make him understand that I'm the Carbuncle on his shoulder...?) Elias: "...Maybe she was taken somewhere by Luca." ???: "What about me, now?" Elias: "?!" Speak of the devil! Elias turned around to see Luca standing behind him. Elias: "Luca, what are you doing out here?" Luca: "I could ask you the same. Didn't think I'd run into you here." Elias: "I'm looking for Liz." Luca: "Liz, huh... heh." Luca looked Elias up and down, stared at my bag in his hands, and then at me. Elias: "Have you seen her?" Luca: "Well, maybe I have and maybe I haven't." Elias: "Have you? Or haven't you? Give me a straight answer." Luca: "Well, Elias, wouldn't you know more about that than I?" Elias: "What?" Luca: "I mean, come on. Haven't you been up to some suspicious stuff in the North Forest lately?" Elias: "Don't talk nonsense. I'm just helping Liz with her magic practice." "Because helping her out is what a buddy should do." Luca: "What a buddy should do, huh... seems like you've gotten a little too close to still be in buddy territory, if you know what I mean." "I mean, until yesterday, weren't you calling Liz 'Miss Hart'?" Elias: "I just changed stopped I thought a buddy shouldn't be so distant." Luca: "Really? Just what? Isn't there a deeper reason?" Elias: "Of course not!" Luca: "Oh, really? Then, Elias, what do you really think of Liz?" Elias: "Wha... What are you asking me exactly?!" Luca: "Well, Elias, you're her buddy, right?" "So you get to see a lot more of her than the other students, don't you?" "Given that, isn't it only natural to think that maybe some kind of, say, special emotions have been blossoming between you two?" Elias: "None have! Liz and I are just buddies! Nothing more and nothing less!" Elias hissed those words and turned his back to Luca. (Just... buddies.) His words stabbed my heart. ---- Magic Challenge: x10 Magic Key. ---- 'Part 7' It's not like he said anything wrong... Elias and I WERE just buddies. That was a fact. So why did I feel so dejected...? Liz Hart: "Squee... (Elias...)" My cry went unacknowledged. All I could do was bounce around Elias's shoulder as h briskly walked away. ---- Scene: back to green field with stairs. Now at sunset. ---- After going all over the academy, we'd come back to the spot where we'd practiced magic. Of course, Elias couldn't find me. Liz Hart: "Squee. (Elias.)" I called out to Elias once he'd sat down. As he held me on top of his lap, he let out a slow tiny sigh. Elias: "Just where'd your master go? I wonder if she's already gone back to the dorm?" Liz Hart: "Squee, squee. (Elias, I'm right here.)" I didn't know how many times I'd spoken those incomprehensible words, but I said it again. (If he doesn't notice that I'm Liz, what's going to happen...?) Seeing the evening sun behind Elias's melancholy face strengthened my anxiety. Elias: "Liz is my buddy." (...Elias?) Elias: "She's awful at magic and far too brazen, and quite frankly, not buddy material." "...Or so I thought at first. But now, part of me's glad that she's my buddy." (!?) (Elias was thinking that way about me... I'm so glad!) Elias: "People who'll have good influences on each other become buddies..." "Why did I ever doubt that...?" "And am I good buddy to her?" Liz Hart: "SQUEE! (Of course!)" Elias: "...If only, right?" Elias patted my head. (Huh? Did he... understand what I said?) Grimoire: "Ahh, youth..." Elias: "!... Oh, it's you, Grimoire. What are you talking about?" 'Part 8' Grimoire: "Falling into deep, worried thought over a girl... if that's not youth, I don't know what is!" Elias: "Are you going to go on like Luca, too...? Look, that's not what I meant when I said..." His words broke off. (What's wrong?) I looked up, and I could see my bag in Elias's eyes. Elias: "..." Elias reached towards my bag. He stopped midway, as if rethinking, but then, with a clenched fist, he reached into the bag. And from within he pulled a small parcel that was next to the grimoire. Elias: "What's Liz thinking, leaving behind something this valuable?" He unwrapped the parcel and pulled the Persona Mirror out of it. As he ran his finger along the grandiose detailing on the mirror, he murmured. Elias: "Your own feelings, huh..." "Liz... I..." Silent, he stared at the back of the Persona Mirror for a while. And then, as if he'd made up his mind, he shook his head, turned it over, and looked into the mirror. The Persona Mirror showed those who gazed into it their true form. In the mirror was the image of Elias, face resolute. And.. laying on his lap was me, in human form. Elias: "..." "...What?" "What's Liz doing in the mirror...?" Liz Hart: "Squee! Squee!" I could still only let out Carbuncle cries, but the me in the mirror spoke like a human. Liz Hart: "Elias! That Carbuncle is me!" Elias: "What? You're the Carbuncle?! What are you talking about?!" He set the Persona Mirror down and held me up. Liz Hart: "Squee! Squee squee! (I messed up the spell and turned into a Carbuncle!)" Elias: "What are you talking about?! Why are you a Carbuncle?!" Liz Hart: "Squee! SQUEE! (I just said why! Because I messed up the spell!)" 'Part 9' Elias: "...No progress at all, huh." Elias took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at me. Elias: "Fumanum Dissipator" ---- Ligth effect. ---- Light burst from his wand and engulfed my body. ---- Scene: blank black background. ---- I closed my eyes against the brightness, and with a light shock I found that the familiar sensations of my body had returned. ---- Scene: back to the garden. ---- I opened my eyelids, to see Elias's face right in front of me. Liz Hart: "Ahh!" I frantically pulled way from Elias's lap. Elias looked pretty surprised, too. Liz Hart: "Am I back? Am I human again?" I stretched my arms. Familiar hands, check. No pads or fur, either. Joy rippled through my body. Liz Hart: "Yes! I thought I'd never turn back!" "Elias, thank you so much!" Overcome with emotion, I leapt into Elias's bosom. I wanted to touch Elias with my human hands, to really feel like I'd returned to normal. Liz Hart: "I tried to change the Carbuncle back to its original size, but I messed up. Then I turned into one instead!" "I was so panicked, and then you showed up! But I couldn't get through to you at all." "I tried to tell you what happened, but you didn't notice." "But I'm all back to normal because of you! Thanks so much, Elias!" I was finally able to tell him what I couldn't as a carbuncle. Elias: "..." Liz Hart: "...Elias?" Elias: "Do you mean to tell me that what I thought was a Carbuncle this whole time was... you?" Liz Hart: "Well, yeah?" Elias: "..." "..." "..." "...Practice is good, but we wouldn't want to run the risk of this happening again." "So how about you practice where I can see you from now on?" Liz Hart: "S-Sure." Elias: "Oh, and I know you're really happy that you turned back and all, but I'd really appreciate it if you got off of me..." 'Part 10' Liz Hart: "Oh, sorry!" I pulled away from him, and Elias, eyes fixed on the ground, fixed his disheveled uniform. Elias: "...It's nothing to apologize for." "W-Well, I'll head back to the dorm. Shouldn't you be going back, too?" Liz Hart: "Y-Yeah, you're right, I'll do that." Elias: "See you tomorrow." Liz Hart: "Oh, Elias, wait." I called out to Elias before he could leave. (I want to tell him. In my own words.) Liz Hart: "I'm really glad that you're my buddy." "So...thanks." Elias: "...Yeah." With that short answer, Elias left, not looking back. (I'm really happy I got to hear his feelings, but... I was kind of eavesdropping and probably shouldn't have.) I picked up my bag and put the Persona Mirror back inside. (If Elias kept looking in the mirror...) (...would I have heard what he really thinks of me?) Grimoire: "Where've you been this whole time?! Don't you know you have to take good care of me?!" Liz Hart: "Gah!" The sudden shout nearly made me drop my bag. Grimoire: "What are you doing?!" Liz Hart: "Well, you're the one who surprised me!" Grimoire: "Is this how you greet me after leaving me alone for so long?!" Liz Hart: "I get it, I get it! I messed up, okay?!" I jammed the grimoire into my bag and started towards the dorm. ---- Scene: blank black background. ---- And as I walked, the only thing that came to my mind was... Elias's face. (To Elias, what am I...?) (And what's Elias to me...?) ---- Scene: garden with stairs at night. ---- I kept repeating questions I couldn't answer. Questions that were too scary to answer. (I wonder if a day will come when I can actually answer those..?) ---- Scene: full moon in the sky. ---- I looked to the sky to see a half moon. It's incompleteness felt like a perfect mirror of my heart. I let out a sigh. ---- The end. ----